


Misjudgement

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Massage, masseuse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: When a hot stranger you meet at a bar downtown slips you his business card and tells you that he'll show you a good time, what could possibly be wrong?





	

An excruciating hour of searching was how long it took you to find the address that was printed on the business card. After weaving through countless small alleyways and backtracking at least a dozen times, you finally stood in front of the drab two-story building with a neon-flashing sign that read “S.C Massage Parlor”.

“This is the place,” you mumbled to yourself as you double checked the name on the card. 

Tucking the card into the pocket of your faded jeans, you took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The aromatic scent of candles was the first thing that greeted you, eliciting a hacking cough from your irritated lungs. You had never fancied things like perfume or bath scents – the smell was just too much to bear.

“Welcome, madame!” a middle-aged man at the counter called out to you.

You cracked a hesitant smile and walked over to him, still debating whether you should just abandon this impulsive plan. But you shook away your negative thoughts and said, “I would like to get a massage.”

“Why of course! We have the best selection of male massage therapists here.” He beamed, his pearly white teeth flashing in the dim lighting. Grabbing a large leather book from the corner of the table, he placed it in front of you. “Please have your pick, madame.”

Flipping the book open, you saw rows and rows of pictures. You had to admit, all the male masseuses here were definitely hot. But you had come to this place for a specific person. So with his face in mind, you turned page after page, searching for him. 

You almost thought you had missed him when finally, his picture appeared at the bottom of the very last page. It was hard to contain your excitement but you calmly pointed to the picture and said, “I want this guy.”

The man at the counter glanced down at your choice. “Umm are you sure you want him?” he asked, his charming smile turning a little uncomfortable. “There are other good masseuses as well.”

“Yes, I’m sure..” you replied quickly. His reaction bothered you but you had already come this far.

He chuckled in response and nodded. “Right this way then.”

 

Five minutes later, you were sitting on a plush sofa in the waiting room, with only a purple robe wrapped around your naked body. Biting your lips nervously, you waited for your chosen masseuse to lead you away. It seemed like eternity when finally the door opened, admitting a rather short man with black locks of hair that almost touched his grey eyes. Unlike the day you had met him, he was dressed more formally in a white long shirt uniform with dark jeans which still looked good on him. Then again, there probably weren’t any clothes that he couldn’t pull off.

You gulped nervously and attempted a casual wave. “Hey… remember me? From the bar downtown on Thursday?”

The man’s stern and cold expression didn’t even flicker. “Yes. I’m Levi, your masseuse for today. Please follow me.”

Your smile dropped in disappointment. He didn’t remember after all. Keeping your mouth shut, you berated yourself for being so naïve. As you followed him down the corridor, you could barely hear the sounds of moaning from behind the closed doors even though the lilting music of Enya was blasted from the speakers. A tinge of red dusted your cheeks as your overactive imagination painted a picture of what could possibly be happening in each of those rooms. But before your mind could wander further, Levi stopped in front of the last door at the end of the corridor. A small sign hung in front of it with the name ‘Raven’.

He opened the door, gesturing to you to enter the room. You obliged and stepped inside, taking in the beautiful decorations that hung from the walls. Soothing music played from the speakers and to your relief, the scent of candles was milder in here, replaced with a rather sweet smell that reminded you of detergent.

“Please lay on your back, ma’am.”

The massage table occupied the center of the room and you hopped on it, stretching your back out on its length. Resting your head on your arms, you tried to calm your nerves and just relax. After all, Levi had promised to show you a good time when you had met him. It wasn’t every day that you got to meet a hot stranger in a bar and get hit on. Flattered by his attention, you had agreed to visit him at his work place but it had taken you two full days before you mustered the courage to come here. Even if he did not remember you, at least you would get a nice massage-

Your breath left you in a sharp hiss as his knuckles dug into your lower back and began moving in a circular motion. This being your first time getting a massage, you had no idea whether this pain was to be expected. But it definitely hurt like hell. Gritting your teeth, you closed your eyes shut and hoped that it would get better.

After a few minutes or so of his ministering, your bones were already aching. If getting a massage meant dissolving your bones into mush, then you sure would never get another one in your lifetime. But if you complained out loud to him, what would he think of you? Probably as another frigid bitch who didn’t even know how to relax. So you kept your mouth shut.

When Levi stopped seconds later, you almost heaved a sigh. But your short moment of relief soon turned into dismay as his long beautiful fingers that you had admired, started travelling down your sides. In any other circumstance, it would have been considered erotic but when his fingers closed around your skin in a windshield wiper movement, it felt like someone was pinching you with incredible force. You couldn’t help but whimper as he continued the motion up and down your back. 

Noticing the sounds you were making, Levi commented, “Enjoying this, ma’am?”

“Unh huh,” you breathed out, tears almost springing from your eyes as you tried to bear the sheer agony.

You couldn’t wait for this “good time” to end. Maybe this Levi guy was hot, but he certainly wasn’t worth it if it meant that you had to endure this back-breaking experience. 

When the massage finally ended, Levi gave a small pat on your back. “That’s the end of the massage, ma’am. I hope you enjoyed the service.”

As you got up slowly from the table, every part of your body screaming in pain as you did, you smiled and thanked him. “Well, Levi, that’s the best massage I’ve had.”

“Is that so?” Levi said questioningly, a smirk on his face. “I’m the worst masseuse here after all.”

Your eyes widened in shock. “Wha-what?” you sputtered.

“I don’t have many clients since they all complain about my strength,” he replied as he bent down, his face inching closer towards you as he spoke.

“But… you told me-“ 

“…that I would show you a good time.” He finished your sentence for you. “And I will.”

Your cheeks turned a flaming red and your eyes flew around the place, trying not to look into his stormy eyes. “I-I don’t think…”

The words stuck in your throat as Levi’s lips pressed onto yours, engaging your tongue with a mighty suction force, leaving you all but breathless.

“The real service starts now.”


End file.
